Mass Effect Online
by Moonsoul121
Summary: A VRMMORPG has been in development for years and finally the final testing before the beta release starts with the invitation of several individuals to provide input about the game itself. Note: Initial Crossover is Sword Art Online and Mass Effect but there will be secondary crossovers realized as future updates happen.
1. Chapter 1: The Overview

**Mass Effect and Sword Art Online does not belong to me but the ideas that resulted in this fanfiction came from me.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: [Mass Effect Online] is a cross-over between Mass Effect and Sword Art Online, this is currently my third fanfiction with the first fanfiction abandoned and the second fanfiction currently in hibernation. This current fiction was an idea I had after reading another Mass Effect / Sword Art Online fanfiction that was less than desirable for me to read and thought to myself, I'll give it a try. For simplicity's sake, the cast of Sword Art Online will have an impact on the story but the lovable cast of Mass Effect will be in the minority, explanations as to why will be in the future chapters. Also Mass Effect Andromeda will not play a role in this fiction unless there are aspects of the game that I would like to be seen outside the obvious combat and what not.**

 **On an unrelated note, anyone want to suggest any additional races that are available, the beginning races that are available are Human, Turian, Asari, Salarian, Krogan, and Quarian.**

 **With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite its lack of content.**

 _The advent of Virtual Reality gaming had an auspicious start with the subsequent commercial release of Full Dive device, Nerve Gear and it's first ever VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. Despite the tragedy that Sword Art Online became as well as the subsequent scandal of ALfheim Online, the future of Virtual Reality slowly improved over time. With the release of the World Seed by Kirigaya Kazuto and Andrew Gilbert Mills over to the general populace, this provided individuals and businesses alike the tools they would need to create an entirely new world of their choosing albeit with strict safety regulations to avoid a third tragedy from ever occurring. The action undertaken by both Kirigaya and Mills enabled the Virtual Reality industry to recoup from its initial losses and move forward into the future._

 _In the intervening years, Japan pioneered the advancement of Virtual Reality technology that was slowly being integrated into all aspects of society as a whole. With the versatility of Virtual Reality in regards to what it can provide for society itself, Japan soon became inundated with requests by the other countries of the world for their VR technology. Contrary to what economic forecasters and media outlets are reporting, the American and European firms and government were content to let Japan monopolize the technological development of Virtual Reality. Despite the availability of vast resources and a veritable army of intellectuals to call upon, the American and European governments concluded (despite saying to the contrary to the media) that it was more cost effective if Japan itself were to develop and manufacture the technology needed for Virtual Reality instead of creating their own versions. Instead they decided to focus on their own respective projects in regards to Virtual Reality as well as reverse-engineering what they needed from the devices that they received from Japan in order for them realize their own agenda. As a result, the world in general benefitted in general by the current status quo._

 _An unexpected side benefit of Virtual Technology was the subsequent rise of individuals that were interested in reliving the glory of past games before Full Dive technology was fully realized. The most prevalent gaming series that were in great demand by the populace for integration into a Virtual Reality world were Final Fantasy, Mass Effect, Witcher, GTA, Dragon Age, The Elder Scrolls and Pokemon. The first game however that was able to be integrated into a Virtual Reality World was Pokemon. Over the intervening weeks, the commercial release of a VRMMORPG in the Pokemon universe was a resounding success, that ultimately resulted in billions of dollars in revenue. As a result, the companies that pioneered the series that were in great demand for VR began to make negotiations with the Japanese firms that could assist them in creating the world they wanted for their fans._

 _One of the companies in negotiation with the Japanese firms was BioWare. Once negotiations were completed, BioWare and their Japanese counterpart began their work in earnest. For the next five years, BioWare kept quiet about their first ever VRMMORPG currently in development. The abundance of rumors and conjectures on what BioWare would release were circulated all over the world but BioWare kept quiet about their product, only stating on their website that the product that was in development would be released as soon as possible. As time passed and with the release of other VRMMORPG to the general populace, majority of the people excited about the team up of BioWare and the Japanese firms moved on but kept an ear out for news regarding the VRMMORPG in development. Finally, after almost six years in development, BioWare sent out invitations to preselected individuals for a chance to test out their newest VRMMORPG before the initial Beta testing. Despite the hundreds of invitations sent out all over the world, there was one individual that was invited by the Japanese firms was Kirigaya Kazuto, whose experience as a veteran VRMMORPG player as well as his subsequent work in the development of VR technology would be invaluable in determining the viable success of their newest VRMMORPG._

 _However, the future will always remain an uncertainty and forces outside of their control will do its best in influencing the events that would soon take place in realm of Virtual Reality._


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sword Art Online and Mass Effect is not my property. Hopefully this will be a better variant than the one I read. To start with, are the ages of Kirito's group as of this chapter.**

 **Kirito (Kazuto Kirigaya) – 25**

 **Asuna (Asuna Yuuki) – 26**

 **Agil (Andrew Gilbert Mills) – 39**

 **Klein (Ryoutarou Tsuboi)– 34**

 **Sinon (Shino Asada) – 24**

 **Argo (?) – 25**

 **Leafa (Suguha Kirigaya) – 25**

 **Lisbeth (Rika Shinozaki) – 27**

 **Silica (Keiko Ayano) – 23**

 **Kathy (Kathy Mills) – 38**

 **Sidenotes: I won't be using the real names of some of the characters (since for some, I can't find out) also, since it will be featured in the Mass Effect universe, it will be assumed that Kirito's group are fluent in English (while the game itself will remove any accent they might have). One particular shortcoming I have is the communication between characters, so I apologize in advance. The first few chapters will be the build up to their entrance to the Mass Effect universe, in particular a new galaxy. Details will be in the next chapter but I am hoping to incorporate several animes into the story itself, but not to the extent of a complete story cross-over.**

 **ALfheim Online, Floor 22 of New Aincrad, Kirito and Asuna's House**

 **4:00 PM Japan Time, May 24, 2034**

Kirigaya Kazuto has done well for himself since his entry into the VR industry, his experience as a veteran in VR games as well as his intelligence coupled with hard work, led to a decent amount of prestige to his name as well as providing him with the means to support his family. Despite keeping in touch with his old friends and making new ones at work, Kazuto was still considered as antisocial to the extent that not many of his new coworkers knew him outside of work with the exception of his fiancée, Yuuki Asuna and their "daughter", Yui. So it was a surprise for Kazuto when he received an email while he was enjoying time with his loved ones at their home in ALfheim Online.

*EMAIL ALERT*

Kirito opened his eyes in surprise as he woke up from his nap when he was informed about an incoming email to his personal account. Kirito made to move from the chair he was on when he realized that he was joined by Yui while he was "asleep". Smiling to himself, Kirito gently lifted Yui off of him and laid her down on the nearby sofa. Over the years, Yui was able to 'age' herself to accommodate her growth over the years but still shifted to the form she had when she first met her parents all those years ago whenever they stayed at their home. No one knew the exact method of how she was able to achieve this and she wasn't telling any of them, despite being asked repeatedly.

Asuna walked in from the kitchen where she was making burgers and was surprised to see Kirito awake already.

"Something wrong, Kirito?" Asuna asked as she made her way to the sofa to join her daughter after she placed the plate full of burgers on the table.

"Not really, just received a notification from my personal account about an email." Kirito answered before taking a burger for himself and sat back down on the chair. Kirito took a bite out of the burger as he accessed his personal account to read the message.

"I see. So what's the message about?"

"…"

"Kirito?"

"Kirito?" Asuna called out again when her fiancée didn't answer her. Getting worried, Asuna stood up and leaned down beside him

"Huh? Oh sorry about that Asuna." Kirito apologized when he noticed Asuna was beside him, looking at him with worry, "I was just surprised by the message I received, that's all."

"Really? What could be surprising about your message?"

"Here Asuna, read this." Kirito said as he showed her the message.

Dear Mr. Kirigaya,

As one of the leading experts in the field of VR Technology and Development as well as being an accomplished VR player. Your opinion and experiences are invaluable to the community at large.

So it is with great pleasure that we invite you to a momentous event. Over the years, BioWare and our company have dedicated a considerable amount of our time and effort in creating a new VRMMORPG that will soon be released. With the beta version soon to be made available to the public, it was decided that we would invite a select number of individuals to test the new game for insights and issues that might come up.

With your experiences and insight into the VR industry at large, your opinion carries a lot of weight for the future of the game that we have developed, should you be interested in taking part of this event. Furthermore, if you are interested in participating in the testing, we are encouraging the invited participants to bring at least four to six individuals to join them in the testing.

Bear in mind that secrecy is vital for the success of our venture and would appreciate it if you did not inform the media about the pending release of our game.

Again thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you soon.

Kyle Jenkins Fowler

Marketing Director, BioWare Corp.

Asuna looked at Kirito after she finished reading the message and could tell that he was intrigued about the offer.

"It seems as though they are stoking your ego with all the praise about your accomplishments, Kirito." Asuna answered slyly.

Kirito just chucked in response, "Well, you have to admit. I have been working hard lately."

"I know, but at least you still find time for us and our friends."

"Of course, I will always be here for you and my friends, Asuna." Kirito answered solemnly before yelping when he felt something tackle him.

"I love you so much Daddy. Thank you for being there." Yui cried out in happiness as she hugged her father.

Kirito fondly looked at his daughter, Yui before engulfing her in a hug, "I love you too Yui, I will always be there for you."

Asuna smiled at the sight between father and daughter before moving to join them with a hug as well.

After a moment, they broke off the hug and continued off their discussion, while Yui got off Kirito's lap before shifting into the adult version of herself.

"Yui? Why the change?" Kirito asked in surprise.

"No particular reason, but I prefer this form when talking about anything outside family issues." Yui replied before smirking evilly and taking a pose, "Why daddy, are you admiring your beautiful daughter?"

Kirito face-palmed and muttered, "I blame Argo for this."

Asuna just laughed at what Yui was doing and Kirito's reaction to her teasing, "Yui, stop teasing your dad."

"Yes, Momma" Yui answered demurely, while Kirito gaped in bewilderment at her sudden 180 degree turn in behavior.

"Kirito, I'm guessing that you're interested in this VRMMORPG?" Asuna asked her fiancée.

"To be honest, Asuna, I am interested about this VRMMORPG." Kirito answered excitedly, "Ever since it was announced that several prominent Western companies were negotiating with Japan in porting their bestselling games for VR, I've taken the time to keep in touch with any available news about these games being released."

"Are these games really that good, Kirito?"

"Yes, momma. They are that good. Some of them even won international awards." Yui answered her instead, surprising both of them.

"Yui? How did you kno…" Kirito was about to ask before being interrupted by Yui.

"Well papa, there's not a lot that I want to do when you and momma and the others aren't here. Although I was created as an AI to monitor Aincrad and the players themselves, but over the years, I guess you could say I've evolved beyond my core programming. Enough that I'm able to explore wherever I want to go." Yui answered before grinning mischievously, "Also it's because I got bored on my own."

Asuna nodded in understanding before realizing what Yui had just revealed and started to ask before Kirito suddenly covered her mouth, "Yui… you haven't…"

Asuna was about to glare at Kirito when she noticed him vehemently shaking his head and mouthing the words, "I don't want to know."

Yui tilted her head in confusion at what her parents are doing, "What was that, momma?

"It's nothing Yui." Kirito answered hastily, "Why don't you tell Asuna about the games?"

"Okay papa." Yui answered happily before looking at Asuna with a pout on her face, "Don't worry momma, I haven't gone anywhere where I shouldn't go to so you don't have to worry about me."

Kirito sweat dropped as Asuna broke free from his hand and gave an awkward smile, "It's okay, Yui. I know that I can trust you. I know that you would never do anything bad. Although I'm sorry that I'm not always here for you, Yui."

"I'm sorry that I'm not always here too, Yui."

Yui stared at her parents before moving towards them and giving them both a big hug, "I understand that momma and papa are both very busy. You don't have to worry about me but I'm so happy that you care so much about me."

Asuna and Kirito just smiled as they returned the hug their daughter gave them.

Yui broke the hug and stepped back with a smile, "That was nice, but Momma should really know about these games. Don't you think papa?"

Kirito nodded in agreement with Yui's suggestion, "That's right. I won't bore you with the details but suffice to say BioWare is known as a leading company for video games but I believe that this VRMMORPG game is their first foray into the VR industry."

"I see… so are you going?" Asuna asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"I believe I will accept their offer. This sounds like it could be fun." Kirito answered, "You are coming with me right? They did say I could bring companions with me."

"Of course but who else will come with us?"

"I'm also coming, right papa?" Yui asked with a pout.

"Of course you are coming with us, Yui." Kirito answered, "In fact, I'll see if I can convince them to let you join us in testing the game itself."

"If that's the case, Kirito, you should reply your consent now to Mr. Fowler while I contact the others, so we can meet up later and talk about who might join us." Asuna pointed out before asking as an afterthought, "By the way, do we know which game they are having you test out?"

"Unfortunately because of their success in majority of their games, I'm not sure which game that they have been developing for VR use. Speculations from online are that it's either the Mass Effect series or the Dragon Age series either of which are different from each other." Kirito answered as he started typing up a response to the Marketing Director, "Although I'm sure I'll be informed about what the game is once they receive my response."

"That is true", Asuna conceded, "Anyway, I've already contacted the others to meet us in the **Dicey Café** later at 7."

"That's fine with me. Unfortunately, I have to log out now, I still have work to do back at the office." Kirito told them before asking, "What will you two be doing while I'm at work?"

"I'll be leaving as well. I have to meet with my mom and your aunt about the wedding plans so I might be late in getting to the meeting." Asuna answered before sighing, "Who knew planning a wedding between those two would feel like managing a meeting before a boss battle?"

Kirito just chuckled, "I have faith that you can handle them just as well as you handled those meetings from before. What about you, Yui, what will you be doing?"

"I think I'll go exploring, papa." Yui answered.

"Is that so, anywhere in particular, Yui?" Asuna asked in surprise because Yui would usually stay in after they left.

"I'm thinking of exploring the sites in Canada." Yui answered with a mischievous smile.

"I see… well just be careful, okay Yui?" Kirito calmly answered before loooking at Asuna, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as if to ask, " _She wouldn't dare hack into the BioWare company. Would she?_ "

"Your papa is right, do be careful in your exploring. We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Asuna said while looking back at Kirito, with a resigned expression " _You know she would…_ "

"Don't worry mama, papa. I would never do anything bad that could hurt me." Yui answered sincerely.

"That's good… Sorry Asuna, but I really have to go. I'll see you later, Yui be safe." Kirito said to them before logging out.

"Goodbye Yui, I'll see you later okay?" Asuna said as well before logging out.

Yui just stood there with a wistful expression as she softly whispered, "Goodbye too mama… papa… Wish I could spend more time with you…"

Yui shook her head briefly before making her way to the door and locking it, ensuring the security features were in place.

"Now then, I wonder what I'll find in Canada." Yui smirked before disappearing from the room.

 **Dicey Café, Tokyo, Japan**

 **7:10 PM Japan Time, May 24, 2034**

Kazuto entered the **Dicey Café** and slowly made his way to the table where his friends were sitting at, while he read the message that he received from Mr. Fowler as well as the attachments that were forwarded to him.

"Hey Kazuto, what's this I hear about you being invited by a western company to test out their new game? Ryoutarou asked as soon as Kazuto sat down with them.

"Well, to be honest, they didn't just invite me, they invited several players. About 20,000 individuals all over the world was invited as well, although the actual numbers of players will be more than 20,000 since each of them are allowed to bring at least six companions with them." Kirito answered with a grin.

"What? Then that would mean there would be over…" Keiko started to say before quieting down as she started to mentally count the number of players involved.

"At least 120,000 players will be involved for the test itself." Argo pointed out before musing, "Why such an abnormally large amount of players for just testing a game?"

"It's because the game that we'll be testing if we go, is Mass Effect Online." Kirito answered before continuing, "I just received a message from Mr. Fowler on my way here and it provided the answers to most of our questions. He was also kind enough to send me the details about the game itself but more importantly, he sent me a video file that he indicated would be the trailer for the new game once the initial testing is completed."

"Can we see it?" Suguha asked her brother.

"Of course, I'll send the video file to you, Andrew but please delete it after or we'll be violating the terms set by the company."

"No problem, Kirito." Andrew answered easily, as he played the video file on the screen behind the counter.

 _The screen showed different alien species were working quickly to ready the space ship that they were currently on for their voyage into space. Humans, Asari, Turians, Krogan, Quarians and other races hastily made their way around the corridors as they went about on the course of their work. The screen then shifted to the bridge, where the captain made the order for the ship to leave port._

 _Out in space, a large space ship the size of a large metropolis could be seen leaving an equally large space station before it suddenly accelerating forward until it disappeared. The screen shifted to show a tunnel made of light where the ship was travelling forward until suddenly until the end of the tunnel was encased in swirling blackness. The ship ploughed through the swirling darkness before being released into the void that was space._

 _Words suddenly appeared on screen._

" _A hundred years have passed since the Tempest was able to contact the United Council Federation about the existence of the Andromeda Galaxy. Since then, the Galactic Council has sent out hundreds of colonists and ships to the Andromeda Galaxy with the understanding that for most, it would truly be a one-way trip. Still there was no shortage of volunteers who wanted to brave a whole new galaxy. One particular ship of particular note is the UCF Unity. The first of its kind, the purpose of the ship was to serve as both a United Council Federation presence in the Andromeda Galaxy as well as provide further colonists… Unfortunately, something happened that was unexpected. After receiving no word from their Andromeda counterpart about the arrival of the UCF Unity, questions were asked but the most pressing was, "Where are they now?"_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: And CUT! Not much to go on in this chapter but I am setting up the background. Next chapter will focus on the game itself, their reactions, who MIGHT go, their preparations and *gasp* the wedding ceremony of Kirito and Asuna… in the VR world. I'm not that good or patient enough to research wedding customs in Japan :) Anyway Read and Review… Also for any suggestions on what anime/book/game that does not involve Earth in anyway can be added, leave a message or a review. With that, the next chapter could be up in a week or so… depending on what happens…**


	3. Chapter 3: Gun Gale Online

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sword Art Online and Mass Effect is not my property. Hopefully this will be a better variant than the one I read. To start with, are the ages of Kirito's group as of this chapter.**

 **Kirito (Kazuto Kirigaya) – 25**

 **Asuna (Asuna Yuuki) – 26**

 **Agil (Andrew Gilbert Mills) – 39**

 **Klein (Ryoutarou Tsuboi)– 34**

 **Sinon (Shino Asada) – 24**

 **Argo (?) – 25**

 **Leafa (Suguha Kirigaya) – 25**

 **Lisbeth (Rika Shinozaki) – 27**

 **Silica (Keiko Ayano) – 23**

 **Kathy (Kathy Mills) – 38**

 _It has been almost a decade since Akihiko Kayaba perished soon after Sword Art Online was cleared by Kirito. Almost everyone thought that was the end of it, only very few truly know what happened to the man that was once Akihiko Kayaba. Since he's attempt at transferring his consciousness into the virtual world, Akihiko has spent his time travelling around the virtual world, never staying at one place for long. As a result of all his travelling, his knowledge about the virtual world grew considerably despite his already astounding intelligence when he first started. Akihiko eventually realized that even if he could live forever wandering in the vastness of the virtual world, he would always be alone and did not wish to once again create an AI despite being capable of doing so. Instead Akihiko sequestered himself into his own private corner of the virtual world to live in and built himself a home._

 _In constructing his own world, Akihiko took aspects of the various countries that he visited during his journey. He built a large two-story apartment similar to the modern Japanese apartments that he browsed during his time in the virtual world, but that was where the similarities ended. Inside the house, he created a kitchen on a whim since even though he didn't need anything since he could be considered an A.I. and thus did not need sustenance, he did miss eating real food. He also made bedroom for himself, rationalizing to himself that he might enjoy relaxing whenever he wished it. The second floor however was designed to monitor events that happened in the real world as well the virtual world, in addition it also monitored what was happening to the one entity he considered as his remaining family, Yui. Akihiko didn't delude himself into thinking that Yui would be able to forgive him for what he had done, especially to her 'parents' but held a misguided but well-intended notion that he was responsible for her wellbeing since he did create her._

 _As it happened, during one of those rare times where Akihiko took the time to enjoy one of the pleasures of humanity that he sacrificed when he transferred his consciousness into the virtual world, by 'sleeping' in the room that he created. It was very comfortable and relaxing to Akihiko that he was unaware of an unexpected visitor. It just so happened that Yui happened into the corner of the virtual world that Akihiko had situated himself in while she was exploring since her parents were busy and could not keep her company. Imagine her surprise when she started to feel that she should recognize the code embedded into the house that she found. Channeling the adventurous spirit of Kirito and stubbornness of Asuna, Yui entered the house and was surprised to find her creator suddenly waking up when she opened the door he was sleeping in._

 _Tensions were strained as the seconds passed by as AI and creator stared at her before Akihiko bowed in front of Yui and apologized profusely for his part in the pain SAO caused her. Yui was surprised at Akihiko's action and could only stare in shock at him. Eventually the both of them were able to calm down and converse with each other. In time, the both of them were able to reach an understanding that while forgiveness from Yui would require effort from Akihiko they both realized the futility of holding enmity between each other. Kirito and Asuna however was another matter entirely. Over time, Yui visited her creator whenever she had the chance which eased the loneliness that Akihiko was beginning to experience from the lack of human contact he has had since his entrance to the virtual world. In return, Akihiko taught Yui all that he could, one of which was the ability to modify her code enough to shift her appearance into the appropriate age as well as steering her clear from any places which he knew held material that any parent would not want their children from exploring in. Relations between the two were peaceful at best and both were content not to push the issue until more trust between the two were established._

 _It was shortly after Yui left ALfheim to explore the connections in Canada that she quickly burst into Akihiko's house, surprising him with her enthusiastic behavior._

" _Akihiko, I need your help with something." Yui asked as she proceeded to drag Akihiko out of the house._

" _What? Hey stop that!" Akihiko sputtered as he tried to free his hand from Yui's grip, "What are you talking about?"_

" _Papa and Mama are invited to test out the VR world from a company in Canada." Yui explained as she reluctantly released Akihiko's hand._

" _You mean Mass Effect Online?" Akihiko asked, surprising Yui._

" _You know about that game?"_

" _Of course, I keep a watch out for any interesting news and that game is truly pushing the limits of our current technology" Akihiko pointed out before muttering, "Although there are somethings that they should just leave well enough alone."_

 _Yui didn't hear what Akihiko muttered as she exclaimed happily, "Did you know there are planets in the galaxy they are making?"_

" _Yes I did, what's your point?"_

" _I was poking around in their system when I noticed that there are star clusters that are still lacking some planets."_

 _Akihiko blinked once at what Yui had just admitted to, "I see and what is it you need help with?"_

" _Well do you think you can help me encode a few planets into the game?" Yui said with puppy dog eyes._

 _Akihiko could only just stare at what he helped create before sighing, "Fine… let's go."_

 _Yui smiled as she grabbed Akihiko's hand before they both disappeared from the house._

 **Dicey Café, Tokyo, Japan**

 **7:15 PM Japan Time, May 24, 2034**

Kazuto and the others could only stare in fascination at what the video file showed them.

"That was interesting…" Kazuto said softly before looking at his friends, "Well there you have it. For those joining me and Asuna, we'll be exploring an entirely new galaxy in the Mass Effect universe."

"When do we lea…" Shino was about to ask before being interrupted by Argo, "Before we discuss anything else, we have to choose who can go with Kazuto."

Ryoutarou sighed heavily, "I won't be able to join you, Kazuto. The firm just received a large project and we're going to need everyone to work on it for the rest of the year so we can finish it before Christmas. So I'm out."

"That's fine." Kirito said before looking at the rest, "Anyone else unable to join us?"

"I won't be able to join you as well since there's an upcoming series of tournament that I already registered for." Suguha pointed before pouting, "Kazuto won't be able to come and watch the matches."

"I might be able to squeeze in some time for matches, Suguha, since we'll be leaving the week before November." Kirito informed her, "So only seven of us are going then to participate in testing Mass Effect Online?

"Uhm… I won't be able to join you Kazuto… Sorry" Keiko apologized before explaining, "My relatives are visiting my family on November, it was already set up early this year."

"It's fine, Keiko." Asuna answered her smiling, "Kazuto understands the importance of family. Especially since we'll be marrying each other before we leave for…"

"Where are we going anyway?" Shino asked Kazuto.

Kazuto only smiled, "Hawaii."

Kazuto's answer shocked everyone into silence when Ryoutarou suddenly started crying at the unfairness of his situation.

The rest just chuckled at Ryoutarou's antics when Andrew asked, "Kazuto, can my wife Kathy come with us?"

"Sure, she can come with us but what about the Dicey Café?"

"We've already made plans to go on a vacation sometime this year but we couldn't pass up the chance to go to Hawaii as well as test out an entirely new VR world." Andrew answered before motioning for Kathy to join them.

"Thank you for inviting me, Kazuto." Kathy thanked Kirito, "It's nice that Andrew has good friends."

"It's no problem at all. Glad to have you with us."

"Are you planning to join us in testing the game itself, Kathy, or will you enjoy the beaches of Hawaii while we slave away in a new world?" Asuna asked mischievously.

"Although the beach is tempting, I think I will be joining you in testing out this game." Kathy answered with a grin, "Andrew has been taking the time to teach me how to play ALfheim online. So hopefully I won't have difficulty in catching up to you guys."

"Now that we've settled whose going, I'll be sending you the files that Mr. Fowler sent me." Kazuto informed the group as he sent them the files they would need to read, "Just remember not to share them with anyone outside the group. I'm also sending a copy to you three as well, in case there is something we might miss in preparing for this game."

"Preparing?" Asuna asked in bewilderment.

"This is an entirely new game, Asuna. Although since we already know what game we will be testing, we should have an idea on the mechanics of the game itself." Argo pointed out before Kazuto could explain, "For example, Mass Effect features long-range combat with special powers added to the mix, so it would be for the best if we were to convert our accounts temporarily to Gun Gale Online."

Shino perked up at the mention of her old stomping grounds, "Gun Gale Online? It's been years since I last played that game but I hear that they've been improving the gameplay mechanics as well as adding in more weapons. Argo is right, Gun Gale Online would be the perfect game for us to practice ranged fighting."

"Kazuto, there sure are a lot of skills in the game." Ryoutarou commented as he read the file concerning **Character Skills** , "You can build space ships?! Now I'm really jealous."

"We get to build space ships? Really?" Rika exclaimed excitedly as she opened the **Character Skills** file before pouting, "Ryoutarou… it says here that the actual construction of space ships will be handled by companies… we just get to design the space ship not build it. Also you need to learn the skill, _**Ship Development**_ , before you can even start."

"I'm surprised about the amount of freedom players have in this game." Asuna pointed out, "It seems as though individual players are almost able to do whatever they want."

"I think it's because the players are in an entirely new galaxy and will have to rely on each other in order to survive." Keiko added, "Although I'm sure the players will have a greater impact on the galaxy itself."

Everyone stared at Keiko in surprise.

"What?" Keiko pointed out, "It's all here in the manual. So it's easy to assume these things"

"Keiko is correct." Kathy told them, "In fact the information in the manual as well as the video we just watched points out that they are literally stranded in a new galaxy."

"I guess, that would mean great opportunities are available for the players then." Andrew mused, "Hey Kazuto, are we getting paid for the testing?"

"Those invited are initially getting paid $50,000 as part of their bonus incentive package, while the people that are brought in are getting paid $25,000 each." Kazuto answered, "But unlike those who were personally invited by them, you'll only be able to get the money after the testing period. While I already received a $25,000 advance. I'll also point out that everyone will be staying at a testing facility that they are now building in an private area owned by BioWare."

"Kazuto… all 120,000 players aren't really expected to stay in one location?" Asuna asked suddenly, "I don't think that there would be enough space if that was the case."

"No, there are a grand total of 15 testing facilities being built in different countries. In fact, there is even one right here in Japan." Kazuto pointed out to them.

"Then why are we going to Hawaii then?" Rika asked in bewilderment, "Since they are building a facility right here in Japan."

Kazuto just smiled before answering, "It was a favor for me by the Director… and my wedding gift to Asuna."

Asuna just blushed at Kazuto's answer as the others smiled at the soon to be wedded couple.

"Hey… if there's a testing facility right here in Japan, maybe I can join in there?" Ryoutarou asked, "That way I can join the rest of you."

"Hmmmm… I'm not sure about that. I only received enough tickets for those that are going with me to Hawaii but it won't hurt to ask the Director when I get the chance." Kazuto answered before pointing out, "I thought you are going to be busy with work, why the sudden interest?"

Ryoutarou just smiled before showing everyone one of the auxiliary skills, **Piloting** , "According to this, you get to fly an actual space ship. That sounds amazing and could be fun."

"I'm much more interested in this **Business Management** skill." Andrew pointed out, "Unfortunately there's not a lot of information available about this particular skill but it sounds useful."

" _There's a lot of skills to go through…_ " Argo mused to herself, " _Finding a balance between the skills is going to be a pain…_ "

"Hey Kazuto, why is there a **Melee Proficiency** skill?" Rika asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea but it suits me perfectly." Kazuto answered back before muttering to himself, "I wonder if I can slice one of those slugs in half."

Asuna just giggled at her fiancée's muttering, "If Kazuto is going to focus on melee, then maybe I should as well. What about you guys?"

" **Sniper Rifle**." Shino answered first.

"Might try out the **Shotgun**." Andrew responded, "Or maybe one of the **Heavy Weapons**."

"Definitely going for **Assault Rifles**." Argo answered with a smirk, "More versatile if you ask me."

" **Submachine Gun** for me." Both Rika and Kathy answered before smiling at each other's choice.

"Hmmm… I think I'll go for a mix of both **Melee Proficiency** and **Ranged Proficiency** " Asuna said after reading over the combat skills available."

"Asuna is right, we should try to have at least both a ranged and melee weapon available just in case." Kazuto pointed out, "Just to be safe."

"Kazuto, we all know that you're going to stick to melee during combat." Ryoutarou pointed out before smirking, "In fact, I notice that there's a **Dual Wield** skill available"

Everyone else just snickered as Kazuto glared at Ryoutarou before chuckling, "Of course. That suits me perfectly."

"By the way, are any of you planning on using **Biotics**?" Suguha asked.

Most of them just nodded.

"Since it's an integral part of the game, then it's a given that we will be using them if given the chance." Kazuto answered, "It's a shame that players are only given the chance to learn five of these abilities."

"Wow… most of these abilities could really turn the tide during a difficult fight." Asuna exclaimed in surprise.

"Still Biotics on its own won't be enough. Now there's just one thing I want to know." Kazuto pointed out before asking, "Are we going to form our own guild?"

Everyone looked at each before answering, "Definitely!"

"Now then we sho…" Kazuto was about to continue on when Andrew interrupted him.

"Well that's enough talk about the game." Andrew told everyone as the smell of cooked food wafts in from the kitchen, "I think dinner is just about ready. I'll be right back with dinner."

Andrew and Kathy left the group to go and finish cooking dinner for the group.

"Hey Asuna, how goes the wedding plans?" Keiko asked excitedly.

Asuna smiled at Keiko, "Well, there are issues still happening but overall I think it's working out pretty well."

Kazuto and Ryoutarou wisely avoided the conversation as the girls gossiped about the wedding plans. Shortly after, Andrew and Kathy came back bringing the several dishes for them to enjoy. After eating their fill, they each caught up in the events that happened in their lives before leaving the Café to go back home, promising to meet up in Gun Gale Online the next day.

 **SBC Glocken, Gun Gale Online, Japanese Server**

 **9:05 PM Japan Time, May 24, 2034**

Kirito stepped out of the building where he was teleported into after converting his account again into Gun Gale Online. Thankfully unlike last time, the yuld from ALfheim Online was convertible into credits so he didn't need to search for funds anymore.

" _Hmmm… what should I do now?_ " Kirito mused to himself as he leaned back on the wall beside the door just as a familiar looking person exited the door and noticed him.

"Kirito… I thought I'd find you here." Sinon said with a smile, "You couldn't wait until tomorrow could you."

"Sinon, what are you doing here?" Kirito asked in surprise before chuckling, "Yeah… you're right."

"I'm here to familiarize myself with the game." Sinon explained, "It's been awhile since I played GGO and ALfheim Online is at the opposite of this game in fairness.

"I see… You want to accompany to go get new weapons for us?"

"No need… I'm pleasantly surprised that my [ _PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II_ ] is still in my account after all these years." Sinon said with a smile, "Although I think I might need to get a better weapon. Thankfully, the currency from ALfheim transferred to Gun Gale, but I think it got smaller?"

"You didn't know?" Kirito asked her in surprise.

"Know what?"

"Well over the years, several of the companies who hosted VRMMORPG games banded together to form a conversion system. Which allows players who plan to convert their accounts between the games in this system to keep their stats, money, and sometimes items." Kirito explained, "The conversion rate for money is different between each game however… so I'm not surprised your money is lower than the amount you had in ALfheim. Considering this game is noted for the large amount of transactions from credits to Japanese currency and vice versa."

"So… do you still have your old gear?" Sinon asked, as she wondered what they should do next.

"Yes… but I think I'll just get a new one." Kirito said morosely before smirking, "I wonder if Untouchable! is still here."

"True but don't you have enough money to buy your own gear?" Sinon said, as she giggled at the memory.

"It might be fun… I do love a challenge." Kirito said with a laugh, "So let's go or should we wait if the others might join in."

Before Sinon could answer, three female players exited the room and upon seeing the two of them, just smirked.

"I thought you'd be here already, Kirito." Asuna said with a smile before smirking at Sinon, "Oh Sinon, I hope you're not planning on stealing my fiancée away from me here."

Sinon just smiled back, "Of course not, Asuna… if I did that… you wouldn't see me coming."

Kirito chuckled weakly at the bickering his friends were having.

"Hey no fair, Sinon, no sneaking off to have private time with Kirito." Lisbeth exclaimed angrily, "Besides, I'm new to this game so it's only fair that Kirito should help me."

Argo just chuckled at the antics of her friends and the gloomy expression of Kirito when Agil and a new female player exited the door as well.

"Alright… that's enough messing around, girls." Agil told them sternly, "Besides your setting a bad example for Kathy here."

Agil's wife just waved at them, while Lisbeth, Sinon and Asuna just looked at each before pouting.

"Agil… you ruined it… we were just about to have Kirito here do anything to stop us from 'fighting'… whoops!" Lisbeth said in exasperation before covering her mouth.

Kirito just glared at his fiancée and their friends, "IF were done taking advantage of me, maybe we should get to the weapon shop already."

Having said his piece, Kirito turned around and started walking away before stopping after a few meters.

"Kirito?"

Kirito turned around and chuckled weakly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Which way is it again, Sinon?"

Everyone just stared at Kirito before laughing out loud, spooking the other players as to why a large group of people were laughing at someone else.

Kirito and the others eventually made their way to the store that Sinon brought Kirito to.

"Hmmm… This place sure has gotten bigger…" Sinon exclaimed in surprise, "And the selections are awesome… although I would still like to keep using my [ _Hecate_ ]."

"Well you're in luck, I was reading about Gun Gale Online before converting my account and apparently you can enhance and upgrade unique weapons as well, although you're going to need to find a high leveled player with the necessary skill." Agil informed her.

"I'm sure we'll find someone here that can help us, Sinon." Lisbeth said, as she tried to cheer up her friend.

"Why don't we split up and see what we can find for ourselves." Kirito asked the others.

The others quickly agreed with Kirito's suggestion, and paired up quickly; Asuna and Argo pairing up so they could talk shop and find a suitable weapon for Asuna, while Lisbeth and Sinon went looking for someone to help her with [ _Hecate_ ], whereas Agil and his wife went looking for weapons that Kathy could easily use, leaving Kirito standing alone.

"They left me all alone…" Kirito muttered sadly before chuckling.

Kirito made his way to the area where he knew the few melee weapons in Gun Gale Online could be found and was surprised by the selection. It was obvious to Kirito that the years that has passed has done nothing but good for the game itself, as evidenced by the various melee weapons that could now be found here instead of like what it was last time. Sadly, Kirito realized that Gun Gale Online would always be about guns foremost. Slowly making his way over the various 'swords' that were available, Kirito managed to whittle it down to the [ _Kagemitzu X6 Photon Sword_ ], the newest variant of the old [ _Kagemitzu G4 Photon Sword_ ] that he used before.

The [ _Kagemitzu X6 Photon Sword_ ] is the latest variant of the _Kagemitzu Photon Sword_ series. Despite the waning interest of the blade after Kirito's participation in the third Bullet of Bullets competition, the creators of the Photon Sword were inspired by Kirito's performance and made steps to improve the power and capability of the Photon Sword beyond its current limits. Over the years the _Kagemitzu Photon Sword_ underwent several changes that ultimately culminated in the [ _Kagemitzu X6 Photon Sword_ ] which boasts a 90% increase in power output thereby dealing more damage and increasing the intensity of the beam allowing it to slice through almost all weapons and metals. Another change was the design of the pommel, citing the belief that maneuverability and elegance should be emphasized, resulting in an intricately designed handle but easy to use.

Kirito was impressed by the explanation the shop owner had when he noticed his interest in the 'sword' as well as flattered that he was indirectly involved in the creation of such a marvel. Kirito was about to buy the [ _Kagemitzu X6 Photon Sword_ ] when the shop owner asked him a question.

"Have you seen the newest attraction of the shop?" the shop owner asked Kirito.

"There's a new attraction?" Kirito answered before asking, "What's it about?"

"The shop has a new attraction opened up to promote the first **Multi-Conversion Items (MCI)** created just for Gun Gale Online" the shop owner answered, "It seems that the first MCI for Gun Gale Online is a pair of energy blades, called Solarii and Lunario."

"Solarii and Lunario." Kirito repeated, "Sounds interesting but why energy blades in a game that primarily use guns."

"From what the promoter explained to us, the creators of the weapons were avid fans of the Star Wars series and wanted to pay homage to it. Unfortunately, there are only a handful of VRMMO games that feature the weapon classification that they wanted." the shop owner explained, "Fortunately for us players, because these weapons are MCI, we can still keep them even if we convert our accounts to another game that is part of the **VRMMO Alliance**.

"That sounds interesting." Kirito said before thinking to himself, " _I should definitely check out that promotion about the MCI. It might be fun._ "

"Yes it is. I wish I could check it out as well, but duty first." the shop owner lamented, "So are you going to buy the [ _Kagemitzu X6 Photon Sword_ ]?"

"You know what… I think I'll check out the attraction first before I decide." Kirito answered after mulling over the decision, "Who knows, I might be able to get _Solarii_ and _Lunario_."

"That sounds like an excellent plan." the shop owner conceded, "Although I doubt you'll be able to get the MCI weapons since those are almost expensive to make and there are a lot of players who are very interested in those kinds of weapons. Still I wish you the best."

After thanking the man for his help, Kirito made his way to the newest attraction in Gun Gale Online, the promotion of Gun Gale's first MCI, the [ _Solarii "Sol" Energy Sword_ ] and [ _Lunario "Luna" Plasma Blade_ ].

(Lisbeth and Sinon)

Lisbeth and Sinon slowly made their way around the shop asking several customers on where to find players that are experienced weapon manufacturers. They eventually found such a player in an obscure corner of the shop where the battle gear and equipment for players are found.

"Such an interesting location for a weapon manufacturer to set up shop." Lisbeth pointed out to Sinon as they passed through several high-end but risqué battle gears.

"He or she must like his privacy or something." Sinon answered distractedly as she stared at several battle gears that would look great on her but weren't suitable for combat.

"You might be right about that." Lisbeth conceded just as they turned a corner and found the player they were looking for.

Over by a nearby workbench, a young looking female was hunched over as she tinkered with a weapon. Dressed in simple blue overalls with the shop's logo at the back, it was easy to tell that this was one they wanted to talk to, Amethyst. According to what they learned from other players, Amethyst is currently one of the top player weapon manufacturer with several weapons already being sold by the shop. Amethyst was also the only player in the game who managed to max out her skills in the field that allowed her to upgrade the unique weapons found in Gun Gale Online. She was Sinon's only hope in her desire to continue using [ _Hecate_ ].

"Excuse me?" Sinon said as she tried to get her attention but the young woman ignored her as she was hard at work on something.

"Uh… excuse me?" Sinon tried again but louder but still the young woman ignored her.

Lisbeth exasperated at what was happening, moved closer and tapped the young woman's shoulder.

The young woman's reaction was to jerk back in surprise abruptly dropping the weapon on the floor just as the weapon discharged. Sinon on instinct backed up a few steps but was surprised to see nothing coming out of the weapon. Looking up she noticed that the young woman was berating Lisbeth on what she had done.

"Hello?! What the hell were you thinking?! Don't you know that you shouldn't surprise someone working? Especially since I was working on the weapon! What if it had ammunition and someone got hurt? At least I had the forethought to not insert the ammunition in the weapon while I was working on it but still… don't DO that again." the young woman ranted at Lisbeth, who kept quiet since she slowly realized that she was at fault.

"Now then… what brought you two here to disturb me while I was at work? Don't you know that…" the young woman started to ask before trailing off as she noticed Sinon.

The young woman slowly moved closer to Sinon and poked her hard on her stomach as she muttered, "Ok… not an illusion… but still the avi looks the same…".

It was then she noticed just what was on Sinon's back, the young woman pointed at [ _Hecate_ ] in shock, "Is that…"

The next thing she did, brought out thoroughly shocked both Sinon and Lisbeth as she let out a mild scream and grabbed Sinon's hand shaking it fast.

"Oh my god… I can't believe it's you! Sinon is right here in front me. I can't believe it!" the young woman gushed as she kept shaking Sinon's hand before letting go and quickly going behind her, "And this is the famous [ _Hecate_ ]! It looks perfect… just the way I imagined it would look!"

"Uhm… excuse me… what's going in?" Sinon asked in confusion, stopping the young woman's enthusiastic behavior.

Shaking the back of her head ruefully the young woman chuckled weakly, "Hehe sorry about that… My name is Amethyst and I just want to say that you are my inspiration, Sinon. Ever since you and Kirito won the third Bullet of Bullets, I've always wanted to meet you but you both disappeared from Gun Gale Online. I also really wanted to look at [ _Hecate_ ] but over the years I haven't seen anything that looked like [ _Hecate_ ] at all. In fact, your weapon was what drove me to do my best in weapon making. All in an attempt to make my own version of [ _Hecate_ ] if I could… but you're here now… this is so exciting."

"I see… well I converted my account to ALfheim Online shortly after winning the tournament but I've been busy as well so I haven't really taken the time check up on what's been happening in Gun Gale Online." Sinon answered truthfully, "In fact, I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you? You've been here longer than me even if you did convert your account. How am I supposed to…," Amethyst started to say before trailing off, "Oh… So that's why you came to find me… I wondered why you two would be here… Normally very few people would wander in the [ _Battle Gear – Seduction Type_ ].

"That's right. We wanted you to…" Lisbeth said before stopping, her cheeks beet red at this point before shrieking out loud, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEDUCTION TYPE?!"

"Seduction Type?" Sinon muttered softly, as she looked back at the battle gear nearby and realized that they were a definitely more revealing than the other outfits she had seen earlier.

"You haven't heard? Well then, let me educate you. The Seduction Type Gear was created solely for entertainment purposes." Amethyst started to point out, "Basically, these outfits are generally used for looking good to other players. Although as creators of such gears, we strive to ensure that they offer high-grade protection despite the revealing nature of these outfits. Despite that, only very few female players willingly come here to this section since they are very revealing. Although some have bought these outfits for fun with their boyfriends in their rooms. Since there are very few people coming here, I thought that the vacant room next to this section would make a great workshop for me since I needed a bigger area compared to the others."

"I see… that sounds interesting…" Sinon muttered after Amethyst explanation while thinking, " _Maybe I should buy some of these outfits… they do look great…_ "

Meanwhile Lisbeth was slowly getting over the fact that there was such a thing as Seduction Armor in a world full of guns and fighting before sighing out loud, "I guess it doesn't really matter."

"So now that that's over, is my belief that you want me to upgrade your [Hecate] for you, correct?" Amethyst asked with a big smile.

"That's true." Sinon answered, "I would like to continue still using [Hecate] during my time here but I realized that while [Hecate] is a one-of-a-kind weapon, the years I've been away have changed everything. The proof is by the quality of the weapons I saw on my way here."

"Well… it's not the first time I've ever upgraded a rare piece of equipment… and normally I would require a payment of at least thirty times the going rate… since these types of weapons require materials that are extremely expensive plus the time needed to upgrade the [Hecate] and the concentration needed to make sure everything works out… would be equal to almost half a billion credits." Amethyst pointed out to them, whereas Lisbeth and Sinon were internally grateful that the money they had in ALfheim, before smiling at them, "BUT this is [Hecate] and you're Sinon… you're my inspiration and being able to upgrade the [PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II], would be a dream come true to me… I can't offer to do this for free but I could give you a very heavy discount… say 40% off the total price?"

"You…" Sinon was about to say before Lisbeth cut her off, "You have yourself a deal."

"Excellent… I'll work on it tonight and should have everything ready in a week." Amethyst answered happily, "I won't disappoint you Sinon."

"I'm sure that [Hecate] will be in good hands." Sinon said as she handed over [Hecate] to Amethyst.

"Now then… where do you think Kirito would be?" Lisbeth asked, as Sinon pondered the question of where Kirito would likely be.

"Well if this is the same Kirito you fought with Sinon. I'm guessing he'll be at the newest attraction of the store." Amethyst answered as she placed [Hecate] on the worktable.

"Newest attraction?" Sinon asked Amethyst, "I didn't notice anything about that at the entrance."

"That's probably because we don't really advertise that much… For this particular event, the marketing and the booth is handled by the creator of the weapons themselves." Amethyst informed them.

"So why do you think Kirito would be at this new attraction?" Lisbeth asked her.

"Well it's because the weapons in question are the MCI weapons, [ _Solarii "Sol" Energy Blade_ ] and [ _Lunario "Luna" Plasma Blade_ ]. If this is the same Kirito then I assume he would be interested in such weapons." Amethyst pointed out.

"That definitely sounds something like Kirito would want." Sinon said while Lisbeth who agreed with her.

"So where can we find this event?" Lisbeth asked.

"Follow me… I think I deserve a break from all the work I was doing earlier." Amethyst informed them as she left the room with the two following after her, while exchanging stories with each other.

(Agil and Kathy)

Agil and Kathy were strolling down one of the aisles that showcased the store's Submachine Gun Section.

"Are you sure you want this, honey?" Agil asked his wife, "The submachine gun means you would have to engage in short to medium range combat."

"I'm sure." Kathy answered, "Although you know that I won't really be fighting all that much when we start playing that game. I'm very interested in that **Business Management** skill."

"That's true. Although you would still need to gain levels in order to gain the most benefit of that skill." Agil pointed out.

"True but then again I have you and your friends to help me out when the time comes for actual fighting." Kathy retorted with a smirk.

"Ah… you mean I'd be a glorified meat shield then?" Agil remarked with a smile, "I guess I can live with that."

"So what do you think I should use for now?" Kathy asked, as she pointed out to the various submachine guns available.

"Let's see…" Agil began to say as he analyzed his wife critically, "Based on my preliminary analysis, I would suggest a firearm that is compact but packs a punch and can be wielded with one hand if necessary. That way, you won't be weighed down if you need to use your other hand for something else while still being able to fight back."

With that assessment, Kathy began browsing over the selection of submachine guns available before settling with a medium sized Submachine Gun, with an attached Silencer and Laser Targeting System. Kathy tried aiming with one hand and found she could wield it with one hand but got tired easily as she went back to carrying it with both hands.

"That looks like a good weapon." Agil remarked with approval, "Although I did notice that you went back to carrying it with both hands after a while. Which reminds me, were you able to set the primary stats in this game?"

Kathy just looked at Agil guiltily before answering, "Uh… no."

"I guess that answers the question why you weren't able to hold it with one hand for long." Agil answered with a smirk, "You should invest in strength for now before switching to agility. That way you'll be able to handle the weight easily."

"I'll do that later then… what about you honey? What weapon will you choose?" Kathy asked.

"I was thinking of using a Machine Gun. That way I could provide cover fire in order for you all to push forward." Agil answered easily, "I'm assuming that the likeliest scenario for our group would be for Kirito to be the close-combat fighter with Asuna supporting him. Argo and Lisbeth could easily handle the role of medium-range fighters while Sinon is our sniper. That leaves you and me, where I'll be providing suppressive fire while you watch my back."

"Based on what you've told me about your friends, that would be the ideal outcome for us." Kathy remarked before smirking, "So I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on you as well if I'm going to protect you."

"Of course." Agil replied with a smile, "Supporting each other is what we do best, love."

"So shall we go on to the aisle where your weapon awaits us?" Kathy asked him as she electronically tagged the weapon she had chosen into their 'shopping cart'.

"Of course, I know the way."

Agil and Kathy made their way to the Heavy Weapons section of the store.

"So have you thought about what business we could possibly set up in that game?" Kathy asked her husband.

"I did some more reading about that particular skill and I think all of us could easily set up a business corporation with you as the CEO." Agil answered honestly, "Out of all of us, you are the one best suited for the actual handling of the businesses all of us will likely set up."

"Agil!" Kathy remarked with a glare, "I might have been able to get a Master's in Business but that doesn't mean I want the hassle of starting and managing a business corporation."

Agil just smirked at his wife reaction before pointing out, "Hon… this is an online game. I doubt the management aspect of handling the business will be that difficult. Besides, I'm sure everything will be automated."

"Good point." Kathy conceded before smirking, "Are you thinking of opening up our own Dicey Café in that game?"

"Of course… it would be the perfect hangout for the group as well as a source of good information." Agil remarked, "The question is… are we able to even do that? Information about the types of businesses we can make are vague at best. The guide wasn't able to help that much as well."

"Well maybe Kirito can message that Director of his to send a guide about the businesses available."

"That's an excellent suggestion, hon." Agil said before noticing that they had arrived at the section they were heading for, "Now then… what type of machine gun should I get…"

While Agil was busy looking over the several machine guns that he was interested in, Kathy noticed two other players nearby who were also browsing the store's wares while chatting with each other. Seeing that Agil was busy, Kathy decided to listen in on their conversation, as she moved closer to them.

"Hey… did you see who showed up at the store just a while ago?" asked an older male player, dressed in combat fatigues.

"No I didn't." answered his companion, a younger looking male player who was wearing an armored vest, "Is it anyone special?"

"It's the winners from the Third Bullet of Bullets, Kirito and Sinon." The older player replied, "I haven't seen them since that tournament. I wonder where they've been at."

"Doesn't really matter… but I find it suspicious." The younger player remarked.

"What do you mean suspicious?" The older player asked.

"Well I don't really mean suspicious but more like coincidental that the premier swordsman of Gun Gale Online shows up at the same time as the grand reveal of Gun Gale's own MCI weapons which is really a pair of swords." The younger player pointed out.

"Now that you mention it… that does sound suspicious… but then again it doesn't really matter who gets the swords…" The older player said, "Besides there aren't a lot of players here who would actually bother using those types of weapons."

"True… well I'm done here. What about you?" The younger player asked as he finished what he was doing.

"I'm done as well." The older player answered, "I have an idea, why don't we head to that event and see if Kirito is there."

"Sounds fun. Let's go."

With their conversation over, the two players made their way to the counter while Kathy made her way back to Agil who was finally done choosing his weapon.

"Hey there hon. Sorry it took so long. I had a difficult time choosing which weapon was good." Agil told her as he placed the weapon he chose in the 'shopping cart'.

"It's fine, dear. I was getting bored so I eavesdropped on a pair of players nearby." Kathy answered, "You wouldn't believe what I just found out."

"I see. So what did you find out then?" Agil asked his wife.

"Apparently there's a special event going on in this store and the players mentioned that there could be a chance that Kirito would be there since the event is to sponsor the release some new swords." Kathy answered nonchalantly, "In fact, I think we should go to that event as well."

"We might as well." Agil conceded, "Knowing Kirito he'd have made his way to that event either way. Come on, let's go pay for our weapons before making our way to that event."

With their next destination established, Agil and Kathy made their way to the counter to pay for their purchases.

(Asuna and Argo)

Asuna and Argo made their way around the store, checking up on the other various weapons available in search of a suitable weapon for Asuna to use. Unfortunately for Asuna, she wasn't well-versed in the art of firearm combat considering she never made an attempt to learn about such things but with Argo's help, Asuna was optimistic that she could find a weapon that would enable her to support Kirito's tendency to rush forward and fight in close combat.

"So Asuna, we've checked up on the assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, and even the heavy weapons section of this store. Have you even found a weapon that you like?" Argo asked in exasperation.

"Well… now that you've asked me about it… I already did a while ago." Asuna answered with a smirk, "I already notified the counter about an Assault Rifle that I ordered."

"WHAT?!" Argo screeched in surprise, "An Assault Rifle?! Asuna! That was the very first place we went to. Why did we even bother to go to the other sections of the store if you already had a weapon?!"

"Well…" Asuna started to say before smirking, "Call this payback for what happened last time."

Argo's eye started twitching at what Asuna just revealed before chuckling, "Alright… you got me good. Serves me right to think that you were totally clueless about firearms."

"Well… I'm not totally clueless about firearms." Asuna pointed out, "Except I'm not very good at these type of things so your help was very valuable in making my decision."

"So what kind of Assault Rifle did you pick?" Argo asked.

"Hmmm forgot the name but the features that decided for me was the fact that the Assault Rifle already had a silencer, laser targeting system and a decent mid-range scope." Asuna explained, "That was perfect for me since it would enable me to support Kirito even if I'm a bit far behind him but the real clincher for me was that the rifle was customizable in that I could paint it in whatever color I wanted."

Argo nodded in agreement with Asuna's reasons before facepalming herself when Asuna revealed the actual reason as to why she chose that weapon, "And I bet you'd color it in red and white."

"Maybe… Maybe not…" Asuna smirked at Argo as she answered vaguely, "So what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure about you but while we were walking around this store, I noticed that a section of this store looked like it was hosting an event or something." Argo informed her, "Want to check it out?"

"Sure. I'm sure we'll find the others on our way there." Asuna answered.

"Alright then, follow me." Argo told her as she made her way to where the event was being hosted.

Asuna made to follow her before realizing something, "Wait! I forgot to pay for my weapon."

Argo stopped mid-step before turning around and making her way to the counter, "Hurry up, Asuna!"

Meanwhile…

As Kirito made his way to the MCI Event, he debated on whether or not to try and see if he could get the weapons in question.

" _Solarii and Lunario, sounds like they based the weapons on the sun and the moon. Either way it doesn't really matter. I wonder if I should try my luck in getting those weapons for myself. I'm sure that there is some sort of event to decide who gets the weapon._ " Kirito mused to himself, that he did not realize that someone was calling him until something held his hand.

"Huh?" Kirito looked up and noticed that Asuna was now holding his hand while Argo was beside her.

"You looked to be deep in thought, Kirito." Asuna said with a slight worrying tone in her voice, "Did something happen?"

"Not really, I was just thinking about the event I'm headed towards." Kirito answered with a smile before frowning, "Wait… what are you two doing here?

"Probably the same as you." Agil said from his right, as Kirito turned to find Agil and Kathy walking beside him.

"So you're also heading to the event?" Kirito asked in surprise.

"Of course, when we found out what the event was about." Agil pointed out, "We knew that you wouldn't pass up the chance to check it out."

Kirito was about to answer when he heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw Sinon, Lisbeth and an unknown girl making their way towards the group.

"Hey Kirito. Glad I caught up with you guys." Lisbeth said, as she, Sinon and their companion trailed behind their friends.

"Before we forget, this one is Amethyst." Sinon introduced their companion, "She's helping me out with [Hecate]."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kirito." Amethyst said as she grabbed to shake Kirito's hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you as well, Amethyst." Kirito answered warily as she continued to shake his hand, "Thank you for helping Sinon with [Hecate]".

Amethyst released Kirito's hand and blushed slightly, "It's no big deal."

Asuna was about to retorn when Lisbeth leaned forward and whispered to her ear which calmed her down a bit.

"So does this mean everyone is done with their purchase of weapons?" Kirito asked his companions.

"Yeah, I've already bought my weapon so I'm good." Asuna answered with a smile.

Argo just glared at Asuna before nodding at Kirito.

"We already bought our weapons as well, Kirito." Agil answered.

Sinon looked at Amethyst in response, "Well… [Hecate] still needs to be modified but it should be ready in a week. In fact, Sinon, I suggest you get yourself a backup weapon for now until you get back [Hecate]."

"You know that might not be such a bad idea after all." Sinon answered after thinking about the suggestion.

"That's great!" Lisbeth pointed before chuckling weakly, "That means we can go look for our weapons together since I haven't found mine yet."

Everyone else just chuckled when they noticed a store attendant in front of them who greeted them with a smile.

"Everyone… I'd like to invite you guys to Gun Gale's first ever release of MCI weapons, " **The Swords of Celestial Gods**."

Author's Note: Well that's done… sorry it took so long… I was getting lazy and playing so many other games… the schedule for the next update will be iffy at best.

 **Gun Gale Online Combat Roles (Tentative Roles for Mass Effect Online)**

 **Kirito (Kazuto Kirigaya)= Close-Combat Specialist = Laser/Energy Swords**

 **Asuna (Asuna Yuuki) = Support Role = Assault Rifle**

 **Agil (Andrew Gilbert Mills) = Suppression = Heavy Machine Gun**

 **Sinon (Shino Asada) = Sniper = Sniper Rifle**

 **Argo (?) = Mid-Range Assault = Assault Rifle**

 **Lisbeth (Rika Shinozaki) = Close-Range Assault = Submachine Gun**

 **Kathy (Kathy Mills) = Rear Support = Submachine Gun**

 **MASS EFFECT ONLINE SKILLS** **(Basic Definition)**

 **Character Skills**

Character Skills are the skills that a Player Character will learn over the course of the game.

 **Ship Development**

Ship Development is one of the Miscellaneous Skills available that deals with the development and production of space ships.

 **Piloting**

Piloting is one of the Miscellaneous Skills available that allows players to either utilize or manually pilot space ships.

 **Business Management**

Business Management is one of the Miscellaneous Skills available that allows players to establish their own businesses in the universe.

 **Melee Proficiency**

Melee Proficiency is one of the Combat Skills available that enables the players to utilize melee weapons more effectively in combat.

 **Sniper Rifle**

Sniper Rifle is one of the Combat Skills available that enables the players to effectively use Sniper Rifles in combat.

 **Shotgun**

Shotgun is one of the Combat Skills available that enables the players to effectively use Shotguns in combat.

 **Heavy Weapons**

Heavy Weapons is one of the Combat Skills available that enables the players to effectively use Heavy Weapons in combat.

 **Assault Rifles**

Assault Rifles is one of the Combat Skills available that enables the players to effectively use Assault Rifles in combat.

 **Submachine Gun**

Submachine Gun is one of the Combat Skills available that enables the players to effectively use Submachine Guns in combat.

 **Ranged Proficiency**

Ranged Proficiency is one of the Combat Skills available that enables the players to utilize firearms more effectively in combat.

 **Dual Wield**

Dual Wield is one of the Combat Skills available that enables players to effectively use two melee weapons at the same time in combat.

 **Biotics**

Biotics is one of the Main Skills that allow players to learn specific biotic abilities for combat and everyday use.

 **Multi-Conversion Items (MCI)**

Multi-Conversion Items (MCI) are items that are developed by the VRMMO Alliance and sold to the players. These types of items are able to be converted into the other games being supported by the VRMMO Alliance.

 **VRMMO Alliance**

The VRMMO Alliance is a number of prominent companies and institutes whose goal is to unite the various VRMMO games under one banner.


End file.
